A Little Thing
by midnitefaeri
Summary: Satoshi and Risa have a conversation where Satoshi say something very unexpected that leaves Risa thinking. SatoshixRisa
1. Prologue

"Hiwatari-kun, have you ever thought about what might have happen if you were never inhabited by Krad? We would have never become friends. You wouldn't have become friends with Daisuke and through him, Riku and me"

"No, I never thought about it. It was just the way things worked"

Satoshi and Risa were sitting at a small café at the corner of a street. They had accidentally ran into each other, literally, and decided to stop for coffee sitting and talking about a lot of things. It has been a week since the sealing away of Dark and his white counterpart, Krad. Satoshi, very much pleased, is still not showing emotion. He isn't emotionless because of Krad, he was by nature, the calm cool collected creature he is.

"Harada-san"

"Yes."

"Will you always be my friend? No matter what I do?"

"Well that really depends on what you're going to do. I mean if you were going to rob someone and did it, well I don't know…"

Risa kept on rambling while Satoshi's face contorted into a strange pained expression.

"So, you wouldn't be my friend anymore if I did something extremely… crazy."

"No, no, I wasn't saying that…" Risa was extremely flustered. Why in the world was he asking questions like this?

"Well I guess I won't do what I was going to do." Satoshi got up from is chair and turned around.

"Why were you going to do?"

Satoshi paused midstep.

Satoshi stood there and without turning back he said, "I was going to kiss you." Then he strode off out the door with the little bells chiming and entered into the mingling mass of people outside on the streets.


	2. Chapter 1

Risa was shocked. He couldn't have meant that. No he must have been joking, but Hiwatari-kun never jokes, never. He is bery much emotionless and to joke you need emotion, or was her changing?

Risa had felt sort of a difference in the way Satoshi acted. It was very subtle, quite unnoticeable, but there. Risa had immediately dismissed it as nothing and if it was something, it was just the lifted burden of Krad. Nothing major, well aside from the last fact.

But still, what he said.

"_I was going to kiss you."_

Risa's head whirled.

_Did she want him to kiss her?_

No, of course not. She loves dark-san.

_But he's gone, sealed away._

But still, wouldn't his memory be defaced if she went and loved another man?

_He did reject you, Risa. He had only ever loved your grandmother._

Thoughts and confusion spiraled throughout Risa's mind. The storm had still not calmed the next day at school.

Consequentially, Risa ran into Satoshi on her way to school.

"Hi…Hiwatari-kun!" She was very surprised.

He nodded at her and walked away.

_Phew! _She thought. _I didn't want to talk to him; I don't think I'm ready to talk to hi, saying what he said and all._

She walked into class and sat down in her desk. Daisuke and Risa were sitting next to each other talking. Satoshi was nowhere to be seen and Saehara started walking over to her.

"Harada-san, you really need to lighten up. You look way too serious. I know Dark is now gone and how much you loved him, but its okay. You still have me." Saehara grinned.

Risa was taken aback, what does he mean, "you still have me"? Does he mean as a friends or more than a friend. He was just talking about Dark and he was her first love. Gah! First Hiwatari-kun, now Saehara-san. She's really messed up!

"Harada-san, you just blanked out on me. You're supposed to respond to what I said. Its rude to ignore the people or person you're having a conversation with."

"Ummmm… that's nice." Risa mumbled, not knowing what really to say.

"'That's nice' is all you have to say? I just asked you out!"

Oh God! He really did meant it the way she didn't want him to mean it. And why is Hiwatari-kun loking toward Risa's direction.

Satoshi had, at that moment been looking at her, appraising her looks, which, in his opinion, were quite fine. But he would never let anybody know he thought that. That day they ran into each other had been a huge mistake. He really shouldn't have said what he said, but he had meant it. He had meant it with every fiber of his being, but he had lost control of his body and let his mouth utter things that were not to be let out. Kind of like with Krad.

Now Saehara-san was looking and talking to her, with a look in his eyes. It wasn't a look Saoshi liked. It was too friendly, no it wasn't friendly at all. It was more. It was the way Satoshi wanted to be able to look at Risa.

_Oh no, what should I say, I mean, I don't want to hurt his feelings but I don't really want to go out with him either and what about what Hiwatari-kun said… this is way too much a girl can handle, especially a girl who just, in a sense, lost her first love._

"Uh sure. I'd love to go out with you, Saehara-san."

AN: I wrote the last couple paragraphs while i was working my abs... it was hard, cuz my hand got really cramped cuz i was writing so fast (i was writing with a pencil, not on my laptop) and, well, i was working out my abs so it like HURT!

anyways, hope you liked it. I didn't mean for it to be so short but i can't promise the next one to be longer, but shorter chapters means more frequent updates!!!!!

REVIEWWWW! i really need constructive criticism!!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

_Oh my God! Why did I say yes? Am I really that desperate because of Dark? Or was it the look on his face? That pleading look… gah! I'm so confused!_

_Now, Saehara-san is telling everybody._

He right then had been telling Miho Obana (random person, I don't know any of their classmates' names) and was moving on to tell Satoshi.

_HIWATARI-KUN!? OH! How will he react? Will he be mad? Will he be indifferent? Will he run over to me and sweep me up in his strong arms and stare into my eyes with his piercing yet handsomely beautiful blues eyes and tip his head in such a way that makes his soft blue hair fall over his eyes in the most breathtaking fashion and demand to know why I said yes to Saehara-san? _

_RISA!!!! Don't get carried away. You shouldn't even be thinking those thoughts!_

"Hiwatari-kun, I just asked Harada Risa-san out and she said yes!" Saehara's face was full of joy while Satoshi's was as impassive as ever.

Satoshi looked over to Risa who had been looking at him, but turned her head so he only saw her face for a fraction of a second, so he couldn't see the expression on her face or even shine of her large brown eyes. He looked back at Saehara and said, "Oh did you? Good for you." And then went back to the seemingly very interesting book he had in his hand.

_Hai, _Risa sighed in her head, _he didn't rush over and sweep me up in his strong… Why am I having these thoughts about him? I don't even know him that well._

_Well, maybe its time to get to know him better._

Risa intended to do just that, with the minor setback of having a boyfriend that wasn't him.

That day after school, Risa was rushing to get all her stuff into her pack. Saehara had asked her to go to coffee at the same shop where she and Satoshi had talked, and she couldn't refuse because she didn't want to refuse the first date and she was a horrible liar. Her left eye would twitch three times, according to Riku, when she lied.

She didn't want to keep Saehara waiting, but couldn't help talking for five minutes with two girls who were standing just outside the class room. She was running down the hall, when she ran into Satoshi.

"Gomen! I'm so sorry." She gasped. Why was her heart beating so fast? She started to run again when Satoshi grabbed her arm. "Please let go of my arm. I'm in a hurry, Hiwatari-kun."

"Turn around Harada-san. Let me look at your face."

Risa tentatively turned her head. She felt his eyes stare at her face, taking in the exact shape and hue of her eyes. The gentle curve of her nose and precise color of her lips were not looked over by Satoshi's eyes.

Her heart was beating fast and her face was starting to flush.

_Why is he staring at me like that? Is there something on my face? Ah! I'm going to be late for Saehara-san. How can I even think about Saehara when Hiwatari-kun is standing right in front of me, all tall and handsome?_

"Harada-san, think about your actions." After saying that, he let go of her arm and walked the other direction.

Risa had no time to wonder about what Satoshi just said because she didn't want to keep Saehara waiting any longer than he had already.

"Saehara-san! I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I ran into a couple people and couldn't help but talk to them." Risa panted.

Saehara smiled, it wasn't the goofy grin he usually wore, but a more serious smile. "Its fine Harada-san. I haven't been waiting long."

"Please call me Risa. If we're going out, then we shouldn't be calling each other by our last names."

"Then you should be calling me Takeshi, Risa-chan."

Risa giggled, "Okay, Takeshi-kun, lets go."

Takeshi stuck out his hand for her to hold. She took and they headed for the coffee shop, where Risa would not be able to concentrate on anything Takeshi said because thoughts of a certain blue haired boy were spiraling through her head.

AN: yay! I finally updated!

So, what do you think? I know it isn't long and doesn't have much in it, but I promise there will be more risa/satoshi action in the future.

Please review, I like reviews. That means people care about my writing and then I get really happy. I need to get happy, I'm kinda depressed right now. So, cheer me up and get more frequent updates (maybe)

And can anybody tell me where I got the name Miho Obana? You get… nothing if you get it correct. But I just want to know if any of my readers know.


	4. Chapter 3

Risa rode to school the next day with Riku as usual. Riku was bombarding Risa with questions that she hadn't been able to ask last night because Risa had gone to bed early.

"…but why Saehara-san? I mean, as your first boyfriend. You could have just said no!" Risa had asked this question about seven times and ever time Risa had said—

"I don't know! I just said yes."

"Did you think he was the 'one' like I felt with Daisuke?"

"I don't know. I just said yes."

"Or are you only going out with him so you can make someone else jealous?"

_That's a new one._

It was a question that made Risa think. That and what Satoshi had said yesterday about think about her actions.

"Is that it?" Riku looked at Risa, who had suddenly stopped the bike, "Oi! Risa! What's the matter?"

Risa school her head and looked at Riku. "What?"

"Oh, never mind. You clearly have something on your mind." And so, the stream of questions ended, for that morning.

Satoshi stepped out of the sleek shiny black car that was his ride to school and entered the campus. He had dark bags under his eyes. Last night he had tossed and turned in bed wondering why he had said what he had said to Risa Harada. Not just yesterday, but everything he had said to her during and after the little cafe run in.

Whenever he saw her, he got a funny feeling in his stomach. He hadn't decided if that feeling was good or not. But he knew that the feeling was something that he would have to admit to himself sooner or later.

After school, Risa was placing her books back into her bag when Riku bounced over and said, "Risa, don't forget that you have to clean the art room. I can't wait for you. Daisuke and I are going out."

"Oh, yeah." Thanking Riku for reminding her. She had totally forgotten. Now that she came to think of it, she thought she to clean with Satoshi.

"Oi, Hiwatari-kun, don't forget you have to clean the art room with Harada-san."

_Shit _he thought. _What am I going to do? Am I going to approach her like nothing has happened? No. So, how am I going to act?_

When Satoshi arrived at the art room, Risa was already there, slowly sweeping the floor with her head down. She looked up at Satoshi when she heard the door.

_No, that feeling! Whenever I see her I get this feeling._

Risa looked back down so Satoshi wouldn't be able to see the blush that had crept on her face.

_Why does he make me feel this way? It's kind of similar to the way Dark made me feel. No, do I like Satoshi now? No, no, no! Risa! You can't be like this!_

Satoshi looked at her from where he was standing and it looked to him that Risa was ill. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, he had gotten a sudden urge to touch her.

"Risa, are you alright?" He asked her.

"I…I'm fine." She stammered.

_Why am I getting nervous now? Risa, you made a promise to yourself that you would get to know Hiwatari-kun better. Now's a good time to start._

"But how about you? You have bags under you eyes." Risa had just noticed them and was trying very hard not to get sucked into the endless abyss of his beautiful blue eyes.

"I just had a bad night last night. Couldn't fall asleep."

"That's too bad."

There was a silence for about ten minutes while Risa straightened the paintbrushes and Satoshi made sure all the pastels were in their correct boxes.

_Satoshi, think of something to say. Something that's not like, "The weather's nice, today."_

'The weather's nice today." It had just slipped out of his mouth.

"Ano…"

They both looked out of the window. It was raining and the wind was blowing hard.

Satoshi coughed. Risa ducked her head back down.

Satoshi mentally hit himself. _BAKA! Why did you say something stupid like that? She probably thinks I'm an idiot now. Forget that. She knows._

_I guess it's my turn to make small talk. _Risa thought. _I'll ask him…WHAT OTHER SMALL TALK IS THERE OTHER THAN WEATHER?_

"The weather's pretty bad today." That just slipped out of her mouth.

"Ano…"

They both looked out the window and saw that it had stopped raining, the sun was out, and the only wind there out there was a slight gentle breeze.

There was another silence while both of them thought how stupid they were and how stupid the whole conversation was.

"This is stupid." Both of them exclaimed at the exact same moment. The two of them looked down.

_Say something. I need to say something. This is just really pathetic. We can't even hold a normal conversation. And why do I have this feeling again? Why? I feel like touching her._

Satoshi walked closer to Risa and reached his hand out. Not knowing what to do with it, he grabbed Risa's shoulder. Risa jumped a little, then turned to look into Satoshi's eyes.

"Hiwatari-kun!"

And then, out of impulse, Satoshi kissed Risa full on the lips, finishing what he meant to do at the café.

A/N: I UPDATED! yay!

constructive criticism is appreciated!


	5. Chapter 4

The next week, Satoshi and Risa avoided each other as much as possible. On occasion when they were forced to speak, they would mumble and not look into the eye of the other.

Nobody had noticed this avoidance because they hadn't talked that much anyway. But Satoshi and Risa were more than conscious about it. Every time they passed each other in the hall or accidentally in the classroom, both of them would wonder if they should say anything.

The week after that, there was a notice posted on the board.

ANNOUNCEMENT

There will be a school trip to Beijing, China.

Details will be discussed in your classroom.

Upon seeing this, Risa squealed like a pig.

"I've always wanted to go to China! Riku! Isn't this so cool?"

"It is! We'll get to see the Great Wall, the Forbidden City…" Riku went on and on.

Satoshi saw this same notice on a different bulletin board.

_School trip? This might be interesting. _

In class, all anybody talked about was the trip, except Satoshi who sat in his corner reading.

"I heard that we're going to stay at a four star hotel."

"Yuu said that we're only allowed to bring one suitcase…"

"Are you going?"

"What are you going to wear?"

"What prank are we gonna pull?"

It took the teacher a while to get everyone settled down and into their seats.

"As you all probably know, there is going to be a school trip to Beijing, China. This trip will be a week long." He kept on talking about the trip, but what everybody really wanted to know was if they could pick their roommates or if they would be picked for them.

"There will be four people to a room with two queen sized beds. Your roommates will be picked for you."

A groan went throughout the classroom. Everyone, with the exception of Satoshi, started talking about who they wanted to be in a group with and who they didn't want.

"The trip will be in three days. Please get your permission slips signed and have fun packing!"

Risa did just that. She was glad the rule about one suitcase wasn't true because she needed the bare necessities of life, which were nine different outfits to change into (all in varying levels of preppiness), two towels (she didn't trust the towels they give you in the hotels), curler, straightener, and other things of the like.

Satoshi also packed, but with much more ease than Risa, for he did not need all the bare necessities of life, just the necessary ones.

It was the day of the trip and everybody gathered at the airport and all was ready.

A/N: This chapter was a bit of a filler chapter. I just really wanted to get a chapter in before i go on my trip to China/Japan for eight weeks.

I will have internet access so don't worry. I will try to update.

I'm going to use my experience from the plane ride from Japan to China that I'm going to take, in the next chapter when they fly to Beijing. So, the earliest i can update is in about two weeks.


End file.
